You Should See My Scars
by 2bfoundwanting
Summary: I suppose this is to be a whole new beginning.


You Should See My Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The characters belong to JK Rowling, and the song belongs to the band Garbage.

A/N: Okay. So this is another type of song fic. It's a little frazzled because it was kind of awkward to pull everything together, but I had an idea I really liked so I tried my best to put it into reality.

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!**

So in this story there is a song weaved through out called "Bleed like Me". The names that are used in the actual song are changed to the ones from Harry Potter. Anything that came from the song is surrounded by . The song is in order, with nothing taken out. Now I know I have a tendency to sometimes skip the song parts in a song fic, please do not do that for this one. I think that the song is very important to understanding the story.

I suggest listening to this song if you can before reading the story. But its not going hurt the story or anything if you cant, or don't want to.

Harry and Ron were yelling.

Ron's face was slowly getting redder; his eyes were sparking with confusion and anger.

Harry's emerald green eyes were slowly closing down. A curtain that hid emotion and shut everyone out was sliding down his eyes. He didn't want to loose another friend. If that meant not being said persons friend, than so be it.

They were still yelling.

It was all happening with the mute on. All the yelling was reduced to the angry hand gestures and disappointed faces. It was almost like a movie, watching Harry and Ron gesture so wildly, the beat of her pulse was creating the soundtrack of their lives. All she could see was them. But then they were gone.

Ron didn't need another broken person to fix and Harry didn't have enough feeling left in him to help even if he wanted to.

They left.

Now she was all alone.

But that didn't stop her from doing what had gotten them so angry in the first place.

Harry endured his pain by blocking it out.

Ron endured his pain by yelling it out.

This is how she dealt with hers.

Hermione is sullen and too thin  
She starves herself to rid herself of sin  
And the kick is so divine when she sees bones beneath her skin  
And she says:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me

Blaise stood in front of the mirror, slowly applying the eye shadow, then the lipstick, now the mascara. Maybe some blush?

The door handle turned. The door creaked open. Draco stepped in.

Blaise didn't need to turn around. He could pretend to ignore Draco while watching him from the mirror. He saw Draco's eyes fill with confusion, then with wonder. Then Draco's eyes drowned with sadness, and finally disgust. One word lingered in the air as Draco turned around.

The door handle turned. The door creaked open. Draco left.

Why?

Blaise thinks of his answer.

Why, for Draco.

Well maybe not for Draco, but because of him. Blaise slowly filled with anger as he contemplated his reasoning for his actions.

He loved Draco. Loved him.

Being gay didn't even cross his mind. He learned from what happened to his older cousin that being gay wasn't an option. He saw the ridicule and the beatings and finally the death that his uncle bestowed upon his cousin as a 'punishment' for his homosexuality.

No, Blaise wasn't homosexual. It would be better to be a girl than that, he was sure. He wished he was a girl. Plus Draco liked girls, and Blaise liked Draco.

Why?

Blaise crumpled to the floor. Thinking hurt too much. Reality hurt too much. Life hurt too much.

Blaise's all dressed up and acting coy  
Painted like a brand new Christmas toy  
He's trying to figure out if he's a girl or he's a boy  
And he says:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me

Draco ran. He ran as fast as he could away from everything. All he saw was pain. Why was there so much pain?

He vaguely remembered a time when everyone in Hogwarts was happy. Fucking Voldemort. The sound of hurried steps filled the deserted halls. They were always deserted now.

He slowed to a stop as his world slowly started to spin, the walls blurred. Everything was spinning, turning, he couldn't get his bearings. He yelled. Yelled and screamed. He broke into a run, his heart was pounding, his head was pounding.

His mother was dead. Bloody Voldemort. His father had disowned him. Fucking Voldemort. The school, his sanctuary, was in ruins. GOD DAMN VOLDEMORT. Everything was in ruins, everything was crumbling. It was all because of Voldemort. And now, his only friend, the only person he could pretend things were normal with, wanted to be a fucking girl.

He slammed into the prefect bathroom door, pushing it open. Everything was still spinning, blurring. He went to the back of the room. He tore open his bag, and grabbed his relief. As he let his worries seep out of him his world finally stopped spinning and he noticed the huddled, crumbled, figure with bushy hair and sorrowful deep brown eyes in the opposite corner of the room.

Draco takes Dad's scissors to his skin  
And when he does relief comes setting in  
While he hides the scars he's making underneath his pretty clothes  
He sings:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me

He had stopped her. Draco stopped her. With blood running down his arms he ran to her and grabbed the gun from her hand. Hermione looked up at him with wonder in her dull eyes. Looking at the window to his soul, she saw something different from what she had ever seen before. She saw what she imagines her burnt up soul would look like. She decided he was different, he had changed.

I suppose this is to be a whole new beginning, she says. He looks down at her. He recognizes the pain in her eyes; he wonders idly how he could hate someone with all pain they have in common. He says, I suppose it is.

Maybe we can beat it together, they think.

Maybe

Therapy is their brand new drug  
Dancing with the devil's past has never been too fun  
It's better off than trying to take a bullet from a gun  
And she cries:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me

Parties have always been a way to lighten spirits. So Hogwarts had a party.

Draco and Hermione walked through the door hand in hand. Neither was smiling. But if one looked closely one might see a similar look of healing spreading through their eyes.

They stare into the crowed. Everyone is starting to heal.

Well almost. The price for happiness is quite high now a days. Harry Potter may have gotten a dead Voldemort, but he lost his Ron and Ginny Weasley.

The lights were shining, the music was playing. In one corner there was a Karaoke machine and in another, refreshments. There was some tables, some dancing couples, some life was slowly seeping back into the wizarding world. Slowly but surely.

Hermione and Draco stood in the corner, hands clasped, always clasped, watching Harry Potter crumble and break, slowly dying from the inside.

Harry gets all fucked up in some karaoke bar  
After two drinks he's a loser after three drinks he's a star  
Getting all nostalgic as he sings "I Will Survive"  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me

No matter how cruel it may seem, the world is still turning, with all their pain, the world is still turning. Draco and Hermione walk on, they still have their reminders of the past, but it is in the past.

Always ringing in the background of their lives you can here Hermione sing  
You should see my scars

Blaise Cry  
You should see my scars

Draco Yell  
You should see my scars

Harry whisper  
You should see my scars

Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Just try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend

You should see my scars  
You should see my scars

Better Scars then open wounds.

A/N: okay, so since I know that this story is FAR from perfect, I would greatly appreciate a review letting me know what I could improve and what you liked and so on, so I can make this story better and know what other people think. Thanks!


End file.
